Always
by Principessa18
Summary: Directly follows The Scarlet Pimpernel. Marguerite still dreams of that terrible night in France, but her husband will always be there to comfort her. Always


In the days that followed, Marguerite was happier than she had ever been before. Her husband was by her side and her dear brother was safe in England. Still though, every night she was plagued with nightmares. She was back at the Pere Blanchard's hut, Percy dressed in the garb of the Jew, but instead of his weak laugh and strong cursing, he was silent and still. His eyes remained closed no matter how she shook him and his strong chest showed no movement of breath.

Typically, she woke herself up in fright by this point in the dream, but tonight it continued, and it was much worse. She heard a deathly chuckle behind her and the shadowy figure of Chauvelin appeared over the hill. In the gloomy light of the moon His black priest's robes looked instead like Death, and he was here to do to her what he had already done to her sweet husband.

"Thank you for your help, Madame. We could never have found him without you," the specter said in a deathly rattle. Then he pulled a knife from behind his back and began advancing on Marguerite.

She began screaming, but her final thought was, _At least I'll be with Percy. _Then suddenly she heard his voice calling out her name.

"Marguerite! Margo!"

"Percy!" she cried out, her eyes still closed.

"Yes, wake up, my love! Margo!"

Then Marguerite's eyes shot open and she felt wet tears on her face. Her vision focused and she locked eyes with her husband, her very much alive husband who was sitting up next to her. She called out, "Percy!" and threw her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest. "Percy, it was awful. Just awful!"

Percy knew what had plagued her mind. It was the same nightmare she'd had since they had returned from France. He pulled her close and stroked her back, placing his lips next to her ear and gently whispering, "It's okay, love. I'm right here. I'll always be here." He rocked her and repeated this mantra until her tears stopped and her breathing slowed. The she looked up at him and stared deeply into his loving eyes.

"Oh, Percy. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

He kissed her forehead. "Shh, you'll never have to worry about that. I'll always be here for you. Always."

She saw nothing but truth and love in his eyes and couldn't help herself from leaning up and kissing his lips tenderly. He responded just as gently, pulling her up so she was sitting on his lap.

Slowly, the kiss deepened, and both of them were breathing more quickly. When Margo pulled away to take a few deep breaths, Percy took the opportunity to kiss her delicate white shoulder, which had been revealed by her gaping nightgown. He tenderly kissed all around the milky flesh, slowly moving up her neck and jaw. When he got to the spot just in the hollow of her throat, he heard her moan softly, "Oh, Percy."

At her words, he was broken. He turned himself over to her, every fiber of his being belonged to her, and her alone. He looked up into her eyes and said breathlessly, "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat and she gently grabbed the sides of his head, kissing him deeply and saying in-between kisses, "I love you too, Percy. Always." She continued to pull him up until she was lying on her back with him on top. Her hands moved down his neck to his broad chest and then down to trace the muscles of his back.

He moaned as she ran her nails down his back, leaving light marks and making sparks fly behind his eyelids. He moved so he was resting his weight on one arm and dragged her nightgown up with his other hand, moving it to her hips, giving him full access to her. Her legs parted as if of their own accord, and he felt the heat coming off of her. His fingers moved off the hem of her gown and onto her inner though, tracing a mind-numbingly slow pattern up to the soft curls at her apex.

He pulled his mouth from hers to stare into her eyes and saw great anticipation in them. She bit her lip, trying to brace herself for what was coming, but when he parted her folds and began to massage that delicate nerve bundle, she bucked into his hand, her eyes closed and she threw back her head.

Percy took the opportunity to nudge the top of her gown down with his chin and took one of her perfect breasts in his mouth. The combination of sensations had Margo writhing with pleasure and had made Percy as hard as a Grecian statue. With a slight smile against her breast, he moved his fingers down and felt the slickness that greeted him there. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he knew at that point that he needed more than anything to be inside of her. He curled two of his fingers and slowly moved into her core. They both moaned in unison as he began to pump in and out of her, with his curled fingers hitting a spot that, before Percy, Margo had never even known existed.

Percy moved his mouth to her other breast. This one was still covered in fabric, but he licked and nipped at it nonetheless, making the nipple hard and visible against the thin material of her gown. Feeling, rather than hearing, Marguerite's breath start to quicken, he sped up his hand, pumping without abandon until he felt her seize against him. Her back arched and she was making soft mewling noises in Percy's ear as she rode out her orgasm. Percy continued to pump until he felt her body still under his. He kissed her nipple one final time, then slowly removed his hand, running his fingers gently over her clit once more, which resulted in another wave of pleasure down Margo's spine until his hand came to rest in the folds of her nightgown. He wiped off most of her wetness, getting the last drops with a hearty lick of his fingers as Marguerite watched him from under heavy eyelids.

"Oh, Percy," she said softly, "you are the most amazing man I have ever met."

Percy gripped her waist and rolled so she was straddling him, and grabbed one of her delicate hands. "I was nothing before I met you, m'dear. You have made me everything I am."

Margo chuckled softly and kissed his ear gently, her hands resting on his chest. "Now surely you can't blame me for all of it."

Percy laughed with the Cleverest Woman in Europe and said, "I'm quite sure that it was all your handiwork."

Margo continued her ministrations on his ear whispering, "Well let's hope that's not all true, but I do know that I can be blamed for this," and she proceeded to rub her shapely rear against the large bulge in Percy's drawers.

Percy inhaled deeply and responded with a groan of agreement, "You most certainly can, m'lady. That is your doing."

"Well then, I guess I'll need to do something about it." Marguerite looked up and kissed Percy lightly before sitting up around his waist and pulling her nightgown over her head. Her body was revealed in all its glory and Percy couldn't help but reach up and touch it. He palmed her soft, supple curves as if examining the finest pottery in the world, his hands running over her skin ever so lightly. His fingers gently moved over her breasts to flick her nipples and she arched into him, her backside again rubbing against his throbbing member and her core rubbing into Percy's abdomen so that he could feel the renewed wetness there.

She moaned, "Yes. Oh please, Percy." And never wanting to be ungentlemanly, he rolled them over and quickly divested himself of his drawers. He placed himself at her center and touched it gently, not wanting to be overly rough with his gorgeous porcelain wife, but when she bucked up into him there was nothing he could do to stop himself from sliding in up to the hilt, her wetness taking all of him with ease.

They moaned in unison and soon a pattern arose. It was familiar, but never stale. They worked together, knowing just what would bring the other the most amount of pleasure. Margo clenched on and off and Percy gently bit and soothed both of her nipples until the storm began welling up inside both of them.

"Margo," Percy gasped, "I'm so -"

Not needing him to finish the thought, Margo exhaled, "Oh yes! Come for me, Percy. Please, love." She clenched more fervently around him and he drove hard into her, one, two, three times until both of them groaned together, grasping at each other to help them ride out the storm.

Finally, Margo wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him on top of her, welcoming his weight until he rolled onto his back, one arm wrapped around her side, keeping her held tightly to him.

Eventually, their breathing slowed enough for Percy to say, "I will forever be by your side, love."

"Always?"

It was really more of a statement than a question from Marguerite, but nevertheless Percy answered, "Always."


End file.
